Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous
by NikkiLeighx
Summary: Bella has just moved from Phoenix to Forks, to live with her father. Little does anyone know that she comes baring a tortured past and secrets she does not want to share. The screams say it all. BxJ EmxA ExR Will update soon! Sorry, have been busy
1. Introductions

**Well, this is my first Fanfic. I dont know how exactly it's going to go but I hope it goes well XD  
**This first chapter is more about explaining anything than getting straight into it, as I have to plan a bit ahead of time and thought a bit of background information may come in handy.  
I dont own any of the characters in this story, I just use them as my puppets.  
All of these Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.  
Thank you XO  
Nikki Leigh

**BPOV**

The life styles of the rich and the famous. Yeah, I wish. Not really because I'm not rich. Or famous for that matter, not even close. Well, we're off to a great start now, aren't we?

I don't really get the choice of being rich or famous. There are no opportunities for such trivial things in a town as small as the one that I have come to live in. Forks. Not exactly the place where superstars descend on every second minute. Not even close. Everyone in forks is of middle class, nobody has too much money but I can't exactly say that I have seen anyone who was dirt poor either. Everyone is fairly balanced, and that seems to be the way that the people here like it. Not me. The same thing and the same people over and over again begin to get boring.

Everybody in this town knows everyone else. Which, by rights means that nobody in such a small town can keep secrets, because of this fact. Well, not entirely true. I know for a fact that if you want something to stay well hidden, then it does. If you put up a front from the time that you get here then there shouldn't be a problem. People don't know you well enough to be able to guess that you are lying anyway.

All anyone in this too small town knows about me is that I am Chief Swan's daughter. That's the main fact that everyone is positive of anyway. The rest? What everyone has been told is that I moved from my mothers in the hot and lovely weather of Phoenix to the cold, raining hole of Forks to get to know my father better as I had not seen him in such a long time. The real story? I had become a hindrance. My mother didn't exactly come out and say so, but with her new husband Phil, they wanted to have their alone time, and do things together. When you have a seventeen year old daughter living at home with you, that makes this a hard thing to do. So? Here I am.

The thing that I refuse to tell anyone, apart from a good friend of mine back in Phoenix is that me and my step father did not see eye to eye. And that was putting it lightly. I did not want to upset my mother, and even though things were bad and I didn't want anything to happen to my mother, Tanya had convinced me that I needed to go. That my mother could very well handle herself. I didn't need to risk my own life in the place where I was meant to feel safe and loved, and she was right.

So, I packed my bags. Filled my car with everything I had that I wanted to take with me, left a note to say that I was leaving and left. As simple as that. Smashed the rear view mirror because from today onwards, there was no way that I was going to look back. It was time for a new me, to live my life the way I wanted to. No restrictions and step parents to tell me where to go and what to do all the time. I was free. And had never been happier.

***

Screams. That was what punctuated the air, as I snapped awake from yet another nightmare. How long had it been since I had moved to Forks now? Nearly two months. And still, every night without fail I would have the same nightmare, waking up shaking and crying. It never stopped scaring me..

I was shaking uncontrollably, and even though I knew what was happening, and that this had happened before I couldn't help the panic that was bubbling up, the tears flowing down my face as I whimpered softly, rocking back and forward and willed the images to just stop, and finally let me have a peaceful nights sleep. Surviving on five hours of sleep a night was not going to get me through, not if I wanted to keep my grades up. I was lost..

"Bella. Bella, are you alright?" I heard Charlie call as he walked swiftly into my room, his voice still laced with sleep and his hair all dishevelled, having just woken him up with my screaming. It was only three in the morning.. and I always tried not to wake Charlie with my screams. It seems today that my wish wasn't granted. Not in the slightest. I hated disturbing his sleep, but when I was asleep it was all together too hard to control what I did and didn't want to do, so here we were. Charlies sleep was disturbed, as was mine. Inevitable.

"Yea, I-im okay" I managed to force out, voice still shaky as the tears continued to flow. I was begging my body to stop, and yet I couldn't control the tremors that shook me. The whimpering and noises that I was making had finally come to a stop, and I could talk. Just. "Just go back to sleep, C-Dad. Ill be fine" I said, trying to smile reassuringly. That wasn't the first time that I had slipped, and almost called him Charlie instead of Dad and it wasn't going to be the last time I was sure. "Just another bad dream" I assured, looking at him and waving him away, lying back down on my side.

Once he was gone, I sighed. The shakes were still flowing through my body, and I knew that there was no way that I was going to go back to sleep. I would rather be awake, and upset than be asleep and have to live through those memories for yet another time. I would rather not. Great, no sleep and the first day of school tomorrow. I didn't like my chances of impressing anyone… With that thought, I let go knowing that if I didn't get any sleep, I would be a mess tomorrow. The nightmare was all too common now, I knew that it couldn't hurt me, well that's what I was convincing myself anyway. With that thought, I closed my eyes and let myself fall back into a world I didn't belong.

_Great…_ I thought, waking up at the sound of my alarm. I really was dreading today.. starting at a new school. Nobody liked the clumsy kid, so I was going to try to walk carefully, and not do anything at all to embarrass myself today. Famous last words… It was hard for me to go anywhere or do anything without making a fool of myself, and today it was pouring down with rain, as I could tell by the thumping on the roof so my chances of falling and making a bad impression on my first day went up by about a million. Great. Make sure to take my coat. And maybe a paper bag to put over my head.

I knew I had to get up and get ready for school… I really didn't want to go. Sighing, I stood up and walked to my wardrobe. There wasn't really much to choose from. It was so cold and rainy today, most of the clothes that I had bought with me from Phoenix were clothes designed for sun and hot weather. Forks was none of the above. I picked out a long sleeve dark blue turtle neck, it was one of my favourite tops and it was comfortable and warm. Those were the main things today, I didn't want to be standing out in things that weren't comfortable. Big negative. I picked out a pair of nice worn jeans. They had done me proud, and the bottoms weren't low enough that I would trip over them if I had the chance. Which was great.

I walked downstairs, slowly of course. I had a bad habit of falling down those stairs. Charlie had already left for work quite some time ago so it was just me in the house all alone. Not that I minded, it was quite peaceful. Grabbing a glass of orange juice and a banana, I sat down at the table and looked around, drinking slowly. This house was so different to Renees.. It was small, just big enough for me and Charlie and there wasn't anything inside that wasn't really essential. Most things were old, the only exception was the television. Of course Charlie had to have the best for watching his football. Unlike Renees. Which was clean, tidy and everything was top of the line and new. It felt like a house, where as Charlies felt like a home. I finally belong somewhere and its amazing.

Looking at my watch I sighed, seeing that it was time to leave. Grabbing my jacket, I braced myself. It was raining, and even though there was no way that I was running as I would hit the pavement I had to move fast as not to get drenched. With my head down, I walked carefully to my car and got in, starting it up. It purred to life, nicely as always. Well, in my opinion anyway. My car wasnt state of the art, but it was my baby and there was no way that I was going to live without it, so people would just have to put up with the noise. Atleast they would be warned ahead of time and hear me coming. That might be useful. I sighed, turning around to reverse out of the driveway. Yay, first day here we go…

**JPOV**

God how I hate going to school. How many times had I been? Not all to the same school, but it was now in numbers too high to count. The days wore on, and I studied the exact same stuff time and time again. I sat in the back quietly, and when I appeared to be sleeping the teachers would ask me questions, thinking that they would catch me out and make an example of me in front of the rest of the class. Little did they know that I knew twice as much as they did about their given subjects. Some of the stuff they had taught, I had been around when they were teaching it.

I couldn't really blame them for this though. Being as old as I was did begin to be a bore, and even as the days wore on it did not make it any easier to bare. The emotions that teenagers felt. The envy, rage and other feelings that were flowing through their heads. Cue eye roll at the lust and longing in some. It was quite funny really, when they had to go without. The emotions were always flying, and it seemed that amongst teenagers the emotions were much more strongly felt, even though they didnt last for nearly as long. Atleast I got some amusement out of my life.

My family was always there with me, but it wasn't always easiest to talk to anyone. Everyone had their couples, and they were the ones that they relied on the heaviest. They tried to be there for me, but sometimes it just wasn't possible. It made me feel lonely, even in amongst a group of people that loved me. How sad was that? I know that my family loves me, and even to an extent feels sorry for me. I hate that they feel that I am left out, and feel the need to have to force the relationship. I wish that things were just easy going, and fun. The emotions are sometimes tense, and the sadness that comes off Esme is quite often unbearable.

I got out of bed, sighing softly. It wasnt like I slept anyway, so it wasnt exactly hard to get up in the morning. I didnt see how humans slept through the night. I would much rather sleep through the day and have classes at night. The things that humans missed when they slept through the best part of the day. Everything was a lot more real and alive when it was dark. In the light, things can hide in your line of sight but when it is dark, your senses are enhanced and everything is so much more real. Alive.

I had already dressed hours ago, so I walked downstairs to wait in the lounge for my siblings.

"Morning Jazz!" Alice yelled, giggling softly as she ran into the lounge, pecking me on the cheek before she bounced back out the way she came again. Alice had to be the one that I had the strongest bond in the house to. Emmett was the athletic one, and we always got along fine. We just didnt have the same perspectives on certain things, so it made it hard to see eye to eye at times. Alice, on the other hand even though she was hyper, was understanding.

I could hear the others sighing, and couldnt stop the chuckle that erupted from my throat. They couldnt understand how Alice could want to go to school, for yet another repetitive day. Personally, neither could I but that was her choice. _Have to live with it. She wont change _I said to Edward, looking him in the eye. He was the mind reader, and it was good that I could talk to him without others interfering. It was also funny watching Emmett and Rose in the morning. I swear, it took Rose so long to get ready, she might as well start as soon as she finished school every day to be ready for the next day.

As soon as everyone was ready, Alice bouncing as if something exciting was going to happen in this boring town, we all jumped in Emmetts jeep and headed for school. Oh, I dont know why Alice is this hyper and happy all of the time. The excitement and happiness was just flowing off her, and I had to say it was good for my normally depressive mood to have someone so happy to influence my moods. It was clear that she was hiding something, and I knew she would tell soon enough...

Rain rain go away, come again another day.. I thought, sighing as I looked out the window at the water soaked world. It made the world so dull. I like the world vibrant, even though it isnt common for me to be seen in the sun. oh well.. It wasnt at all common for it to be sunny in Forks, and if I wasnt used to that by now then there really was something wrong with me.

* * *

Review Review Review!  
Tell me what you think!  
Thanks Nikki Leigh


	2. Day One

**BPOV**

First day of school. I drove up into the car park, and sighed softly looking around. Everyone was in their little groups, all huddled together. Pretty sure that I'm going to be one of the ones sitting at a lunch table on my own. Being pulled in to a group just really is not my thing.

Looking around made me frown. For such a small place it was a fairly big school… I didn't even want to think about how long it would take me to find my way around this place. Hopefully I could at least make it to my first class without finding myself dreadfully lost. That would be a blessing.

Walking to the office quickly, I was focused on the ground. There was no way that I was going to face plant yet, and that was a fact. I had only just got here, and I would wait at least an hour, hopefully until I made a dreadful fool out of myself. Wishful thinking.

Everyone seemed to stop and stare as I was walking. Really annoying. I hurried to the office, making a bee line for the reception to get my time table and get on my way, without any troubles. I closed the door, sighing softly. At least it was dry and warm in here, and there wasn't anyone to stare at me.

"Hello" I said softly, walking up to lean on the reception desk. At least the woman in here seemed nice enough. "Oh, hello you must be Isabella" she said, smiling as she bustled around, I assumed that she was getting my timetable and hopefully a map. I had come here in the middle of break, so that meant that even though I had been here for a while I hadn't been to school.

"Yes, that's me. But please just call me Bella" I said, smiling. I was beginning to think that this was going to be a habit while I was here… people calling me Isabella all of the time. It got so formal and yeah, we weren't going to go there. "So, have you got a map?" I asked, chuckling. Not that it mattered if I had a map anyway, I would most probably still get horribly lost. No surprises there though.

"Yes, right here" the lady said, smiling as she pulled open a drawer and pulled out what I guessed was the map. Everyone would probably say that it was easy to look at, but this was me and somehow I thought that it would be easier to get around without the map… I was ninety percent sure that I was going to get lost today. "If you need anything just come ask" she said, smiling softly. She was so kind.. with a quick wave goodbye I left, trying to get my Barings as I walked outside. Maybe if I could find where even a single class was, then I could find where I was meant to be.

First class English… C block. Well, it said that I was at the start of A block. I thought, walking down a random hallway in what I hoped would be the right direction. If I could just find this class, then maybe I could find someone that would feel sorry for me and help me get to the rest of my classes for the day. Now that would be awesome.

"Hello!" I looked around, frowning. Who was talking to me. Not two metres behind me, was a little pixie of a girl. She must have noticed me and recognised that I wasn't one of your average students… it seems that word gets around quick about the new kid on the block. "Hi there" I said softly, slowing down to wait for her so she could walk beside me. Not that I had to wait for long, she seemed to be skipping along. I didn't know what she had for breakfast, but this girl sure was hyper…

"I'm Alice" she said, extending her hand with a friendly smile. She seemed quite nice. Maybe she could help me get around today… "I'm sure we're going to be great friends" she said, giggling softly. I shook her hand, cheering up softly as she continued to talk a mile a minute. I was a bit late to realise it, but I didn't think it was possible for anyone to be sad around this little rocket of a girl. Her bright mood seemed to spread and engulf people.

"I'm Bella" I said, smiling back. The comment about becoming great friends was a bit out of the blue. We had only just met, and already she was saying this type of stuff. I was sure that soon enough she would see how boring I really was and go back to her own group of friends, people who were more interesting I was sure. "Oh, I know" she said, nodding her head. It was weird… at least she hadn't gone and called me Isabella. That meant that only one person had been formal this morning, and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Well then, do you know that I have English first?" I asked teasingly, chuckling at the girl. She was so cute… and if she knew so much, then she might know what subjects I have today which would definitely be helpful. Then maybe I wouldn't make an absolute fool of myself. Alice was my saviour.

"Yes, I did know that" the girl mumbled, looking down. She seemed to be embarrassed, and that thought made me giggle. "It's alright, I was only joking" I said, hugging her shoulder softly as I noticed the smile she gave me at such a small gesture. She did seem to be an excitable little girl. "I'm glad that there is someone that can help me" I said, pulling him bottom lip into my mouth as a nervous habit. It was a bad habit, I admit but it was a habit now, one that I couldn't break if I tried.

"Of course I'll help you" she clucked, shaking her head as though my comment was just stupid. I didn't find it stupid.. yet again, it had come out of my mouth and generally I didn't think about what I said before I said it, so it was easily possible that she had a point. It was obvious that it was just the way that Alice was to be friendly to people, which somehow made me more shy.

"Here we are" she said, rolling her eyes at the door we now stood in front of. "This, is English" she said, making a big fancy gesture which I couldn't help but laugh at. It was quite cute… "I warn you now, the monotone voice of our teacher will bore you to death" she pretended to stake herself and I smiled shyly. Great… Boring class first.

I walked inside, watching Alice move to a seat beside her friend and smiled softly. It appeared to be set seating, but that didn't bother me. It wasn't like I was actually going to talk to anyone, so it didn't bother me who I sat beside. I walked up to the teachers desk, handing her my slip to sign. "Hello, you must be Isabella" she said, her voice was indeed dreadfully mono toned. "You can go take a seat at the back" She said, gesturing to a desk with… what appeared to be one of the best looking people I have ever seen sitting on the other side of the desk that I was to sit at. And he was staring right at me…

**JPOV**

School was full of people today. It was like a bees nest, the amount of noise everyone was making, all loving together as though there was something interesting, and they all wanted to see it first, to be able to be the one that got the infamy from seeing such a thing first. Not that I knew what it was… or wanted to be involved in any way. Why were people so easy to entertain?

Everyone's emotions today were all over the place. There was awe, excitement, and envy from the girls. The envy was in huge quantities, as if there was something that was going to threaten their brittle existence. That thought made me chuckle as I rolled my eyes, feeling sorry for Edward. All I could do was read their emotions, not their thoughts. I had a feeling that their thoughts were all over the place, and ridiculous. From the look on Edwards face when I turned to face him I would hazard a guess that I was dead right

The one thing that really made me laugh, was the emotions flying through the guys heads. There was so much lust, and awe that I was surprised that they could even function. All they had swimming through their heads was want, and by the guys all standing around like zombies I would hazard a guess that I was right. "What's got into everyone?" I asked, turning to Edward. I knew that he would have a better idea than anyone else as to what was going on, other than Alice that is… The look on her face said that she knew a lot more than she was letting on. I was surprised that she wasn't jumping up and down on the spot she looked ready to burst.

"New girl" Edward said, rolling his eyes. _Are you serious? _I thought, rolling my eyes. All of these emotions, so much more than any other day, simply because of a girl? One person, when they had more than enough girls in the school to fantasize and drool over? Now this was new. "So, what?" I asked, looking at Alice who was now jumping up and down and laughing, all of the excitement bubbling over.

"All of this commotion is over ONE girl?" I asked incredulously as Alice nodded, squealing as she jumped at me, giving me a hug as she began to laugh. I really didn't know how the new girl being here meant that I needed a hug… but obviously I did, because I just got one. Weird… "Yes. It is, it is" Alice said, her voice a jumble of words as she tried and failed to get them out of her mouth in one fluent sentence. The least that she could do was actually speak English. It might be helpful. Alice ran off, heading for god knows where and I sighed. You never knew with her…

I hated school. Repetitive, and boring. To say the least. I hated being around so many people in general, but with all of the emotions that came flying off of teenagers, it sometimes took me to boiling point and further. Anyway, first today was English. The teacher for English had to be the most boring of the lot, it was so hard to sit for an hour and listen to her talk. Even when I already knew all of the material that she was teaching, it still made it very hard to learn.

I got to class early today, as most days. I liked to be in the class first, and sitting down so that I didn't have to go past and listen to all of the children in my class. I sat, looking out of the window as everyone slowly filed in as the bell went, chatting as they came in. I could hear Alice in the hallway, and the voice that she was talking with, I would assume would be the new girl. I didn't recognise the voice, nor did I recognise the emotions… I frowned, concentrating harder.

The girl wasn't feeling anything like normal kids at this school… She was quiet, and disinterested in the mindless chatter of the rest of the school. Her emotions were calm, and oddly relaxing… I heard her tell Alice that her name was Bella and smiled. At least now I could put a name to a face. As Alice walked through the door I couldn't help but chuckle as she warned Bella about our drone of a teacher. This would be fun… I was sure that she was relatively intelligent, and would be just as bored as I was.

As she walked inside the Classroom I gasped, having to swallow as I stared at her. I wanted to look away… some people had noticed my involuntary noise, and had turned to see what I had finally noticed. I wished that I could look again and stop making a fool of myself, but it was impossible. She was so beautiful… I snapped out of it as she looked at me, turning to look out of the window again. Damn it.. I had been caught staring, and there was nothing worse than that. I heard the chuckles around the room, and people quickly became curious. What was holding Jaspers attention? The one who didn't talk to anyone, and stayed to himself all of the time. Paying attention to the new girl. Great.. Centre of attention without even wanting to be.

As I heard the teacher tell her where to sit, I sighed. Right next to me… No doubt she was going to think that I was a complete wacko, staring at her like I was. She really was fascinating… Her brain was mature beyond her years. There were no what could be stereotyped as teenage emotions, nothing even hormonal at all was coming from her. I could tell that she was embarrassed and shy but that was about it.

As she walked up towards me, I turned slightly so that I could see her and still not be seen as staring. She seemed to watch every step she walked, and each one was careful. A chuckle came from my mouth at the thought. She must be clumsy… I would love the chance to catch her when she fell… I snapped myself out of my fantasies, shaking my head. It was disturbing how one girl could turn me into exactly what I didn't want to be.

As she took her seat, I turned my head slightly to face her and smiled softly. "Hello Bella" I said, bringing back some of the southern drawl to make my voice more authentic. "A pleasure to meet you" I attempted a bow, albeit from the chest up and failed badly. This was all so new to me… I could see that Alice couldn't keep the grin off her face, and she was giggling softly. I turned to her, glaring menacingly before I turned back to Bella, a smile firmly pasted on my face. "I'm Jasper" I said, noticing her blush I chuckled softly. I couldn't see how she was embarrassed… I thought that I was embarrassed enough for the both of us.

**BPOV**

He was still staring at me, wasn't he? I thought, not quite able to see with my head down. I was trying my hardest to walk carefully down the aisle. There was no way that I wanted to face plant, and I had removed all ways that I had to trip myself up, bar falling over my own feet. When I looked up, he was looking away out the window.

With a smile, I sat slowly in my seat, facing the front. He didn't seem antisocial per se, he just seemed as though he didn't really want to be talked to. I didn't really blame him, I liked the vibes that he was sending. Maybe if I perfected it, then people wouldn't try to talk to me. I would have to try it.

As he began to talk, I turned my face to him, not quite smiling as I didn't want to look like a freak with a crack in my face. It surprised me that he thought to call me Bella… It was what I preferred to be called, but no one had yet to click on to that. "Why did you call me Bella?" I asked softly.

"That is what you prefer to be called, is it not?" he asked, a slight smile decorating his already handsome features. His voice was truly enchanting. The accent that was captured in it made his voice unique, and set him apart from the others. "Yes, I suppose it is" I mumbled, ducking my head. How easily I got embarrassed.

"Hello there Jasper, pleasure to meet you too" I said, smiling before I turned back to face the front as the teacher called us to attention, signalling the class was now going to begin. Great, a full hour of boredom.. Alice had been right about the teacher. She was more than boring enough for all of them, with added extras.


End file.
